Star Wars: A New Hope AU
by DarthPlagueis2122
Summary: The Skywalker Family has been in hiding since the downfall of the Republic. When Senator Leia Skywalker is captured aboard a Rebel Frigate and taken to the Death Star, her father, brother, and mother have to join Han and the gang aboard the Falcon to save the day. Massively AU. Inspired in part by the beautiful work of Scott W. Ferguson. Comments and criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So this is my attempt at writing an AU story. I have read quite a few of them. I like some of them more than others. The influence of Scott W. Ferguson should be evident here as he is the master of this particular kind of _Star Wars_ storytelling. I urge you to read his four part _Star Wars: Altered Universe (_ Episode II; Episode III; Episode III.5; and the as-yet-unfinished Episode IV). **

**Obviously all rights go to Lucasfilm and Disney, I own none of this...I am just playing in the sandbox of a world created by others. The first piece of this story does contain some actual dialogue from _A New Hope_. **

**Would love to hear all comments and constructive criticism. Let's be off.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

"Boy, it's lucky you have these compartments," said Luke Skywalker as he poked his head out. Han Solo was less sanguine about their situation.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." The smiling face of Ben Kenobi turned to Han Solo.

"Leave that to me."

"Damn fool, I knew you were going to say that."

"Who's the more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows him?" Anakin Skywalker shot a glance at Ben Kenobi as he raised himself out after his old mentor.

"Well, we have to find where they've got Leia."

"Dad, you really think she's here?"

"I know it Luke." Anakin exchanged an uneasy glance with Ben Kenobi as the two of them lifted themselves fully out of the _Millennium Falcon's_ compartments.

They had blasted out of Mos Eisley spaceport with Storm Troopers on their tail and several Star Destroyers in hot pursuit. When they arrived, they found Alderaan blasted to pieces. Chewbacca growled as one of their number grabbed a fallen troopers' rifle. It was Padmé.

"We need to find her Ani."

"All right…lead the way." She smiled at him.

"I always do."

* * *

 _Seven Years Earlier_

Anakin was fixing a turbine by his moisture farm. In the distance he saw Luke and Leia chasing each other with wooden swords laughing and dashing across the sand. He smiled as he shook his head. The two had grown much in the intervening time. They had been living in hiding on Tatooine since the birth of the twins twelve years' earlier. Padmé and him discussed where it would be safer for them—with her family in Naboo or with Owen and Beru on Tatooine. Naboo would be too close to Palpatine's troops.

Nevertheless, the twins seemed not to know the difference. They spent summers with their mother's family and their cousin's in Naboo, returning back to Tatooine with their aunt and uncle. But perhaps their most favorite "uncle" was old Ben Kenobi who lived passed the Dune Sea but frequented the Skywalker household on a regular basis. Anakin felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Have you seen Luke and Leia?" Padmé asked her husband.

"You just missed them." He paused as he closed the panel he was working on. He pointed at the mess of sand in the distance.

"Well, they're definitely going to have to wash up before dinner." Anakin gave her a wink.

"I'd say." She put her arm around her husband.

"But they're happy." His smiled disappeared.

"And I want to keep it that way Padmé." She moved away.

"Ani, we should consider Bail's offer."

"Absolutely not."

"It would mean so much to Leia. She wants to follow in my footsteps, they're can't be anything wrong with that." He sighed as he sat down on the portico of his domed house.

"I know it would Padmé. Do you think I want to deprive her of those opportunities?" Anakin paused to wipe some of the sweat from his face. "It's too dangerous for her."

"They can't stay here forever." She held her tongue and then added. "Besides, they know how to use the Force. Surely that'll keep them safe wherever they go." Anakin's eyes widened as he stood up and embraced his wife.

"Ben and I have taught them a lot. But it's only enough for them to manipulate Storm Troopers and maybe shield their presence temporarily. If the Emperor or his agents were ever to find them…" He held back tears. "I can't bear to see that happen." Suddenly, they heard their two twelve-year-olds laughing. Luke shouted loudly.

"Dad, you had to see what Leia did it was crazy." Padmé smiled. She hugged her husband tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Go Anakin…they want their father with them." He ran toward them and tackled his son.

* * *

 _Later that evening._

There was an unusual silence at the Skywalker dinner table. Padmé and Anakin looked at each other.

"All right you two, what's going on?" Leia pushed around food looking anxious at her mother. Padmé spoke up.

"I think Leia has something to say to you." Anakin looked at her lovingly.

"What is it princess?"

"I wanted to ask you about the leadership academy…for the Imperial Senate…" Anakin shifted in his seat but remained calm.

"Okay."

"Dad, I'm twelve years old. They start recruiting junior leaders from the Core Worlds right around this time." Anakin nodded his head as she spoke admiring his daughter's way of crafting an argument. "We're not anywhere near those worlds…and I just…I feel…" She paused unsure if what she would say next would hurt her father's feelings. "…I think I want to follow Senator Organa's advice and go to study at Alderaan." Anakin stopped eating. He closed his eyes drawing deeply on the Force. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes." Luke 's face beamed as his sister nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Dad you mean it?"

"Yes sweetheart. Your mother and I spoke about it earlier today…and if this is what you really want to do. We'll do it." Leia ran to her father and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Seven Years Later (Two Days Before The Arrival of the Falcon_ _on the Death Star_ )

Anakin Skywalker was furious. He had just seen Artoo's message with his daughter's call for help. Her voice rang through the corridor of Ben Kenobi's house loudly.

 _"_ _Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

"Turn it off," Anakin growled. Luke, Padmé, and Ben said nothing. They sat there in silence for a moment. "How could she have joined the Alliance without us knowing?" He stood up as he spoke.

"Did you really think she could stay out of it knowing the pain you and Padmé went through—knowing what the Emperor tried to do with you? Did you really expect her to stay out of that fight?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"It's not _her_ fight Ben! It's mine." Ben Kenobi shook his head disapprovingly. Anakin slammed his fist against a wall as his anger gave way to profound sadness. "I should've been on that ship not her!" Padmé spoke up.

"What happened to Leia isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"Anakin, this could be the will of the Force…" Obi-Wan spoke softly to his old friend. "We all knew that being hiding was never a permanent state of affairs." Anakin scoffed at him, knowing he was right.

"Yeah well…I was hoping we'd be able to wait a little longer." He paused as he sat next to his old mentor. "She asked for you."

"She asked for _Obi-Wan_ _Kenobi_. Not for her Uncle Ben." Anakin realized what his friend was saying.

"You're right. She knew you were a Force-user...but she never knew your real name was Obi-Wan. She didn't know who you really were."

"Bail must have told her much about my counterpart's fabled exploits." The two shared an uncomfortable laugh given the situation. Luke spoke up, he looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anakin looked at Padmé who let out a small sigh.

"I think it's time you told them the whole story Ani. All of it."

"Mom, what are you saying?"

"Sweetheart," Padmé sat next to her son. "What we told you kids growing up was true…"

"From a certain point of view," Anakin cut in as he moved closer to his son.

"What's there to know? I mean Mom was an Imperial Senator. Dad had to rescue you from the Emperor to protect you from his assassins. Are you saying that's not true?" Luke's parents looked at each other. Anakin spoke first.

"She was a senator Luke. And yes the Emperor put a heavy price on her head. But I wasn't just a simple pilot who fell in love with your mother." He pulled his old lightsaber from his side and handed it to Luke whose eyes bulged.

"You were a Jedi Knight?" Luke asked excitedly.

"I am a Jedi Knight. You don't stop being one Luke."

"And Mom, were you really a senator?" Padmé brushed a few strands from Luke's head.

"Yes. But you see I was a senator in the Old Republic. When I was younger, I was a queen…the queen of Naboo." Luke shook his head in shock and disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us this right away?"

"We wanted to…so many times Luke…it was difficult…but for our own protection…for your safety…we had to protect you all from this." Kenobi stood up and walked toward the concerned parents.

"The Force is strong with you and your sister Luke. You've felt it. So has she. We have no choice now but to get involved." He paused and gave Luke a smile. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with me to Alderaan." Anakin shot a look at his mentor.

"Alderaan? He's not going to Alderaan Ben. We've already got one of our children in trouble with the Empire, we can't put his life at risk either."

"Anakin, listen to me." The younger Jedi sat down next to his wife and son. "I can't do this alone old friend. Like it or not…I am getting too old for this sort of thing."

"Don't talk that way Ben," said Anakin. "You're still the great Jedi Master I know you are." This elicited laughter from Kenobi.

"Your daughter needs our help— _all of our help_."

"Dad," Luke stood up as he started speaking. "Uncle Ben's right. And don't think for one minute I am sitting this one out. If I am going to be a Jedi like you, I have to do this…I have to help save Leia." Padmé gave her husband a knowing smile as he dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Very well then, Luke you will come with us. We will save your sister and regroup with the rest of the Alliance." The time for hiding had long since ended, though none of them knew where this journey would take them.

* * *

Outside Kenobi's house, Anakin conferred with his old master.

"How are we going to explain this to Owen and Beru?"

"I think that's the least of our worries Anakin." Anakin caught Padmé embracing their son by the side of Ben Kenobi's small home.

"If anyone knows where she's was headed it's got to be Bail." Ben nodded his head in agreement. But it was clear that he was lost in thought. Something else was occupying his mind.

"It's difficult to sense the future," said Ben somberly.

"There's something you're not telling me Obi-Wan."

"I may not make it out of this one alive…" Anakin chuckled uncomfortably.

"Come on…you said that we when landed in the nest of gondarks and when we were in the arena in Geonosis…"

"True, but that was almost twenty years ago…we were much younger then… _I was much younger then_ …brash, full of bravado…we were all in a very different place back then." He raised his hood up to cover himself. "Regardless, my destiny lies in a different path than yours Anakin. It always has. You know whose counsel you must seek if I don't make it..."

"Where do I even start looking for him? How do you know that he's even alive after all this time?" Ben Kenobi shot him a knowing smile.

"We would've felt his passing." He paused for a moment. "You will find him in the Dagobah system."

"Are you serious? There's nothing there."

"Precisely, my old apprentice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Brief note: Here we return to the present. Some dialogue is the same from the movie, but obviously certain events are changing. Would love to hear any comments or reviews please.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Aboard the Death Star – Present Day_

They had made quick work of the small garrison in the control room. Threepio spoke to Kenobi.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." Kenobi fed the information into the computer as a map showing the layout of the Death Star popped up on the view screen. Anakin stood close by his old mentor, his wife behind him.

"Plug in. Artoo should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network." Artoo gave a beep and a whistle. Threepio spoke up.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the Falcon here." Anakin looked over the data with Ben.

"Obi-Wan, you hit one of those nodes and that tractor beam won't be able to hold us." The older Jedi rubbed his beard nodding his head in agreement. He paused for a moment and looked at his old friend.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Han spoke up.

"Whatever you say. I've gotten all more than I bargained for on this trip already."

"Uncle Ben," Luke spoke, "I want to go with you." Ben looked at his "nephew" with eyes that were a mix of sadness and love. Even Padmé found herself moved by Ben Kenobi's forlorn look. Anakin said nothing. He simply stared intently at his old master. _So this is what he meant back home_ , he thought to himself.

"Be patient Luke," Ben spoke. "Stay here with your parents and watch over the droids."

"But they can take care of themselves…" Luke chirped. Ben grabbed hold of Luke's arm.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer them same fate as Alderaan." He paused for a moment. "Besides, you have a sister to save, don't you?" There were tears in Luke's eyes. Ben spoke to Luke, but kept his gaze fixed on Anakin Skywalker as he opened the blast doors. "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine." He paused for a beat, then said, "The Force will be with you…always." The older Jedi raised his hood so that he covered his head and made his way out the as the doors closed behind him. All of them stood there silently contemplating the fate of Uncle Ben, while Chewie and Han stood aside aloof from them.

"Luke…" Anakin called out.

"Yeah Dad?"

"We have to find your sister. Ben will meet us later, I'm sure of it."

"All right." Artoo gave a few more beeps.

"What is it? What's he saying?" Asked Luke.

"He's saying, 'I've found here…She's here.' " Luke turned around too stunned to believe Anakin's words.

"How did you make that all out?" Anakin looks at Padmé and chuckles a bit.

"Son, this little droid and I have been through a lot of tough scrapes together. I had to learn to understand him quickly in the heat of battle." Luke nods his head in admiration of his father.

"Where is she Artoo?" He let out a few more beeps and whistles. Padmé spoke up.

"What did he say?"

"Level Five. Detention block AA-23." He gulped down hard as he turned to his wife. "They've scheduled her to be executed within the hour."

"Ani, we have to get her out of there now."

"We will Padmé." At this point the gruff voice of Han Solo spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Luke's patience with Solo finally reached the breaking point.

"Force's sake Han, she's my sister." He paused for a moment. "They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." Before Luke could respond, Anakin stepped forward.

"Captain, I understand your reticence. But I guarantee you'll be paid much more than we originally offered you back on Tatooine if you'll help us. We can't do this alone." He looked away sensing something important about Solo. "We can't do this without you Han." Somehow the calm words and demeanor of Anakin Skywalker penetrated the tough exterior of the hardened smuggler.

"Chewie, what do you think of this?" Chewie grunted,

" _We've gotten out of worse. Plus the money's worth it."_

"All right. Count us in Anakin." He paused for a moment as he sat back down. "What's your plan?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This idea is not going to work."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I _did_ say so before." Anakin rolled his eyes as he adjusted his own Storm Trooper helmet. The four of them donned the outfits and left Threepio and Artoo "safely" behind in the barracks. They escorted Chewbacca in the middle who looked none too pleased to be wearing binders on his hands.

They rode up the turbolift in silence. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a tall officer who approached them immediately.

"Where are you taking this…thing?" Anakin spoke up.

"Prisoner transfer from Block 1138." The officer seemed a bit perplexed.

"I wasn't notified about this, I'll have to clear it." Anakin removed his helmet and stared intently at the officer.

"You don't need do clear it, you have all the information you need." The officer stood there without saying a word. He seemed confused. Finally, he spoke out in a commanding tone.

"We have all the information we need."

"You won't need the troopers anymore," Anakin gestured to the remaining guards. "They can return to their barracks." The officer parroted the lines like clockwork.

"We won't need you troopers anymore. Return to your barracks." The troopers saluted and descended down the turbolift. After they had gone, Anakin motioned for Han to gently remove the restraints around Chewbacca's wrists.

"You will help us transfer Senator Organa to another cell." Anakin spoke, never taking his eyes away from the officer's glazed face.

"I will help you transfer the senator." He paused as he punched in some keys in his console. "She is in cell 2187, should I accompany you?"

"There's no need for that commander," Anakin said. "You can go about your business and join your comrades below." He bowed and left the room. Han Solo was flabbergasted.

"How did you pull that off Anakin?"

"The Force can have a strong impact on the weak-minded." He smirked at Han. "Are you still an unbeliever Captain?" Han let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"I don't know…I can't explain that." Padmé removed her helmet and moved toward the long corridor filled with cells.

"Ani, here's her cell." Anakin followed close behind his wife with Luke in tow. He turned to Han Solo.

"You and Chewie stay back, that ruse I played won't work forever. We may need to blast our way out of here yet." The two of them nodded as they positioned themselves close to the turbolift by the console. Pulling out his lightsaber, Anakin ignited his blue blade and plunged it into the control panel opening the door. There inside laying down in white robes was Leia. She got up in a hurry, amazed at what she saw in front of her. She quickly ran and embraced her father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we got your message…you know the one you left in Artoo for _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi…somehow you knew to get in touch with Uncle Ben didn't you?" It was then she noticed the hilt in his hand. She was astounded.

"It was a feeling…the Force." She paused. "You are a Jedi. Uncle Ben too?" He nodded his head. "What do you mean _we_? Who else is with you?" Anakin smiled and stepped back revealing Padmé and Luke. Leia smiled as she hugged her mother and her brother. "I'm so glad to see you all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Three Years Earlier_.

Leia Skywalker was rummaging through her father's things on a much-needed vacation from her studies on Alderaan. There was a large wooden box that caught her attention. The wood look faded with age, as if someone hadn't opened it in a while. Her parents had never spoken much of the past with the kids—except to tell them how their mother had been an Imperial Senator who was marked for assassination by the Emperor Palpatine. Their father, a no-name pilot who would escort her on her trips had saved her life—and that was when they fell in love. Shortly after they married and had to go in the hiding. This was the extent of the story they were told. Along with one other piece of information—they were told about the mysterious energy field of the Force—that their father and Uncle Ben could use it. But how they learned to use it and why they weren't so keen on using it in the present was never explained. They knew all of this because Anakin and Ben would show them some occasional "tricks" as they called it.

Luke was largely satisfied by these answers. He was a simpler man, who took after the mechanical skills of their father. But these stories never entirely convinced Leia. In this respect she took after their mother. She wanted to know more. The little bit that she knew about the "Living Force" told her that some of the answers were in that box that stood in front of her. She opened it and her eyes were amazed by what she saw—a small metallic cylinder with some odd buttons resting on a comfortable bed of rags. It was a curious object. She was about to grab it when she felt her father behind her.

"You in there, Leia?" Anakin asked as he moved toward the door. She quickly shut the box.

"Yes I'm here Dad." She turned around him with a cute smile on her face. He gave an odd look. Leia had found that it was all but impossible to keep anything from her father. He rolled up his sleeves as he looked at her face.

"So…find anything interesting here?"

"No, Dad…why would you say that? It's just a bunch of junk here." She replied sheepishly.

"Right, bunch of junk…" He chuckled himself as he said the words. Something moved her to speak.

"Dad…" She paused thinking about her words. "You were more than a pilot weren't you?" He sighed taking his eyes off of her. This was always his "tell." Anakin Skywalker was many things—a mechanical genius, a hotshot pilot—but he was not a liar. At least, he wasn't a very good one.

"What makes you say that, sweetheart?" He asked in a measured tone. _She knows a lot already_ , he thought to himself. _But she can't quiet put her finger on just what it is that she knows_.

"I just know it. Every time Mom looks it you…I see sadness but I also see admiration. It's almost as if…" she paused again searching for the right words. "It's almost as if Mom knows that she never has to be afraid when you are around…you'll protect her with your life…but how does she know that so well?" Leia felt something stir inside of her, beckoning her…pleading with her to say what she was really thinking. "Dad…it's like you're a hero with no fear." She laughed to herself thinking that her garden variety father—a lowly moisture farmer at that—could be anything like a mighty warrior. "I don't know what I am talking about. You probably just think I'm spouting out nonsense."

 _She's very perceptive._ He thought to himself as he stroked his chin. "Believe it or not Leia…I don't think you are being silly at all." He took a deep breath in and sat next to her. "You have a remarkable set of insights…the Force flows so strongly inside of you. I just wish things were different…" He paused for a second. "Sweetheart, I am no hero. Many others have claim to that tile, but not me." His daughter gave him a weird look.

"Dad…you are a hero, you know?"

"Oh really?" He cocked a broad smile.

"Yes, you are my hero." There were some tears in his eyes as he held his daughter close.

* * *

 _The Present Day_ – _Detention Center at the Death Star_

"Look, I hate to break up this family reunion," spoke the gruff voice of Han Solo. "But I think we need to get out of here quickly." Leia looked at the cocky smuggler and was struck by his cavalier attitude.

"Who's this guy?" She said. Before Anakin could get a word in edgewise, Han answered.

"This _guy_ , is the one whose gonna rescue you senator…" Leia was unimpressed and simply carried on without bothering to here the rest of his explanation.

"I think my father just handled that." Han stood back and gave a look to Chewie.

"Really sister? Why don't you ask your dad how we got _here_ in the first place?" She was about to respond when blaster fire filled the corridor they were in.

"Get back!" Anakin shouted as he drew his lightsaber protectively. Padmé gripped her blaster rifle tightly and began firing a volley forward.

"I'm covering you Anakin!" They exchanged a look before he turned to Han and his children.

"Find a way out of here. We'll give you time." Leia spoke up nervously.

"Dad, we aren't going anywhere without you." He closed his eyes as the blaster fire came closer.

"Leia you were right about me." She didn't fully understand his point. "This is what I do. I've been in far worse situations like this with your mother at my side." Leia pushed back the tears. "Go with Captain Solo and your brother and get out of here. We will meet down at his ship in the hangar bay. I promise you that." Without saying another word he gripped his blade and began deflecting blaster shots. He leapt up into the air and sliced off the arm of one Storm Trooper, plunging his blade into another's chest. All the while, Padmé followed close behind him taking out other waiting troops. Leia turned to see the other side of the corridor.

"Can't get out that way." She paused turning to Han. "Looks like you guys blew our only escape route."

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell senator!" Said Han in a demeaning tone.

"This is some rescue! You came in here, but didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Leia asked. Han replied curtly.

"Your father's the brains sweetheart." She pulled the blaster rifle from Luke's hand.

"Give that to me Luke."

"Leia…" Before Luke could say anything she fired at the side opening a big gaping whole.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Someone's got to save our skins! Into the garbage chute, fly boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anakin made his way down another corridor with his wife next to him.

"That was the last of them Padmé." He extinguished his blade and held it down. She lowered her rifle as they stood to one side.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Well…with any luck they'll find a way out of the big pile of junk they fell into…and find their way back to the docking bay." Padmé pushed her brown hair aside.

"Where did you say they went?"

"The part underneath the detention block is the maintenance sector. They fell into one of the trash compactors."

"Leia is not going to be happy."

"Well, she takes after you Padmé." They exchanged an uneasy laugh. Anakin paused for a moment. "Ben is going to do more than shut down the tractor beam." Padmé's eyes widened.

"You think he'll confront her?"

"I know it."

"We need him Ani." Padmé replied.

"He has his own path to follow. Ben made that very clear to me before we left." In the distance they heard the sound of blaster fire. Padmé shuddered.

"It's our kids." Anakin nodded replying to her.

"They made it out." She gripped her rifle lifting up.

"You know what means?" She said. He smiled as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Let's get out of here." They both ran in the direction of the fighting.

* * *

Luke and Leia where firing back at Storm Troopers trying to make their way to the docking bay. Suddenly a familiar humming sound came from behind them as they saw their father and mother. Padmé spoke up loudly with her commanding voice.

"Get behind us, now!" She lifted up her blaster and fired repeatedly as Anakin took down three more troopers. There was an eerie quiet.

"Where's Solo?" Asked Anakin. Luke spoke up.

"He went charging after a bunch of troopers with Chewie."

"He certainly has courage," said Leia. Luke responded.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" The four of them ran off in the direction of the docking bay. They made it in time to run into Han Solo and Chewbacca. Solo looked back.

"What kept you?"

"We ran into some old friends," Leia said. She looked at the ship in front of her. Anakin spoke up.

"Ship all right?"

"Seems so, hopefully that old man knocked out that tractor beam…" Leia spoke.

"You came in that thing? You are braver than I thought." Han Solo gave her a snarky smile.

"If those troopers don't move out of the way…we won't be going anywhere." Said Padmé. Anakin heard the distinctive sounds of lightsabers striking each other. Within minutes of whatever commotion was going on—the troopers moved away from guarding the ship.

"Look at that!" Luke exclaimed.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" Han said. The six of them quickly made their way across. Anakin stopped short. Looking at the old but graceful figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi engaged in a heated lightsaber duel with a darkly-clad Asajj Ventress.

"Go on without me," he said. Padmé shouted back to her husband.

"Anakin we have to go!" Kenobi heard the commotion. He turned and smiled to his old friend.

 _"_ _Ben you don't have to do this…come with us."_ Anakin said through the Force-connection with his

 _"_ _Remember, the Force will be with you…always."_ Kenobi replied. He lifted up his blade in a salute as he closed his eyes and Asajj Ventress delivered the killing blow. To everyone's surprise, there was no body. Obi-Wan Kenobi simply disappeared leaving his robes and saber to fall to the ground. Anakin Skywalker was amazed and totally oblivious to the fighting and blaster fire coming from both sides. The voice of Ben Kenobi rang through his ears. _"Run, Anakin, Run!"_

He quickly ran back and boarded the _Falcon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. This chapter is a bit longer. We are going back to the distant past here...and we will revisit the AU version of certain events that take place in _Revenge of the Sith._ Please be patient. After a few chapters or so of this back story (which Anakin is telling to his kids) we will return back to the present. But it is necessary for set up. And yes, my intention is to do an entire AU of the Original Trilogy. Once again, keep the comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism coming. Also, brief note...in my telling of the story there are definitely some radical changes to what happens in _Revenge of the Sith_. Obi-Wan is already known as Ben Kenobi by this point, he knows about Anakin's marriage (but no one else does...more on that to come), and already the Republic is testing out early versions of Y-Wings and X-Wings. So please do not be alarmed, I do know that it's unconventional to go that route, but that's why I am writing an AU.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Many thoughts ran through Anakin Skywalker's mind as the _Falcon_ launched into space. He sat around the _dejarik_ table lost in thought. The entire Skywalker family was reunited and for that he was happy. None of them said a word. All of them had known Ben Kenobi—now the kids had lost their favorite "uncle" and Anakin had lost the only man who had come close to being a father and a brother to him.

"Dad…" Leia spoke up. Anakin barely turned to her to respond.

"Don't…please…I am all right sweetheart. I am just so glad you're safe." She could see that he was holding back tears. He just shook his head in disbelief.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Padmé rubbed her husband's shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done Anakin." Anakin looked at her sadly.

"I could've have intervened…I wanted to…but he stopped me. He stopped me dead in my tracks and wouldn't let me. Why…why did he have to do that?" Padmé kissed her husband's forehead gently.

"Because it was his destiny." Anakin nodded his head in agreement. He took a series of deep breathes—closing his eyes—centering his thoughts. Then he turned to Leia.

"Young lady…you have a lot of explaining to do." He pointed his finger at her then cracked his old familiar smile. "I guarantee you that you're grounded after this stunt."

"Dad I'm not the only one who kept secrets in this family …" She paused and placed her hands on her hips mockingly. "After all, I think you and Mom have some things to say to me." Padmé couldn't contain her laughter.

"What's so funny Padmé?" His wife smiled.

"Leia has a point. We never told them the truth."

"So Dad," Luke finally spoke up. Kenobi's death had hit him hard as well. The boy felt left out of the banter—he wanted a piece of normalcy if only for a flickering moment. "…what really happened back in the Clone Wars?" Anakin adjusted his robes and played with the hilt of his lightsaber. He stared out into space for a moment and then let his shoulders drop till he relaxed. Anakin thought long and hard about the answers. A flood of memories came back to him as he was brought back to a time long before they lived in hiding—a time of war and love.

"We we're in a very big battle…probably the biggest fight between two fleets that the galaxy had ever seen up to that point…and it was all your mother's fault…" with those lines he began his story.

* * *

 _Nineteen years earlier. Above the planetary atmosphere of Coruscant_.

A raging battle took place in the space overlooking the capital system of the Galactic Republic. Republican ships waged heated battle with Confederation battle cruisers. It was a perfect mess. Young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker flew his old model X-Wing leading a squadron of Republican soldiers against a mix of droid fighters and Sith interceptors.

"This is Gold Leader…" Anakin spoke over the comm. "All fighters accounted for?" They all reported with their call signs in the affirmative.

"Anakin," a familiar voice rang over the comm. It was General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I hear you Blue Leader…Obi-Wan, what's your status."

"All my fighters are accounted for…Blue Squadron will provide cover you to attack the _Invisible Hand_ …it may be our only shot at stopping Dooku and Grievous before this gets any more out of control."

"Gold Leader out. All fighters follow my lead. Lock S-Foils in attack position." All the X-Wings in Gold Squadron prepared for battle as Blue Squadron's Y-Wings went ahead of them to confront the mass of Confederate starships. As they did so, Anakin could see a large group of early Star Destroyers and Alderaanian frigates moving into position and began laying down heavy fire mixing ion cannons with a constant barrage of proton torpedoes. The odds were clearly in the Republic's favor. The Confederation of Independent Systems was ill-advised to attack so hastily. That gave Anakin pause as he began to engage the Sith interceptors closest to him. They had drones, not fully-trained Sith pilots, at the helm. That made them dangerous but predictable in their strategy. He shot six down in rapid succession as he swerved to avoid oncoming fire and explosions. Kenobi's voice came over the comm.

"I sense your distress my old friend. Don't worry, I am sure she's fine." Anakin breathed in deeply as he took his ship in circles and began engaging in several running dogfights.

"I'm worried about her…what can I say."

"There were no reports that Grievous captured anyone." Anakin didn't respond. He saw a group of ten fighters aiming for Kenobi's Y-Wing.

"Ben! Watch your flank!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I see them."

"All fighters push through…give it everything you've got…we'll meet at the rendezvous point by the main flagships." He paused. "May the Force be with you." He turned his attention to helping his friend. Anakin could hear Ben Kenobi's nervousness through the comm.

"There's too many of them…finish the mission Anakin…you have to stop Grievous…forget about me!"

"I can't do that Ben!" He slammed his ship at break-neck speed through a group of fighters shattering them in a hell of lasers and torpedoes. Then a fifth one fell…two more swung off of their pursuit of Kenobi and went after him. He did loops around them and made quick work of them. Finally, there were two fighters left. Anakin brought his X-Wing uncomfortably close to the fighters. R2-D2 let out some nervous beeps and whistles. "Artoo…I know the stabilizers can't take much more…trust me. Just hang in there." He pressed down on the controllers hard and fired two precise shots that destroyed the enemy vessels. Kenobi's relieved voice came over the comm.

"Thanks Anakin! I owe you." He laughed.

"I think that's eight times I've saved your life now old man!" Kenobi replied sarcastically.

" _Seven!_ That time on Cato Neimodia doesn't count." Their chatter diminished significantly as they saw the menacing hull of the _Invisible Hand_ in front of them.

"How do we want to play this out Ben?"

"We've gotta find an open hanger to ram through." As they got closer, Anakin spotted a large docking bay exposed to the fighting with very little in the way of defenses.

"Take a look over there…you see it?" Obi-Wan squinted a bit, and then picked up what Anakin was aiming at.

"That'll do."

"Artoo, power up the thrusters!" The two ships came closer together and made a rough landing. When they slid to a stop, the two Jedi slowly opened the canopies of their ships and stepped out. "Artoo…" he whistled back to Anakin. "Watch the ships…we'll take care of this."

They moved only a few steps forward before a hologram appeared before them. It was Dooku.

"Welcome Master Kenobi…I see your little sideshow outside was really what I expected…a convenient distraction for you to board this ship. You will not get much further than you've come I can promise you that."

"The game's over Dooku…" Kenobi spoke out. "…you don't have the space or the speed to escape this time." The bearded Dark Jedi smiled as the hologram moved closer.

"Ah but you see, I always keep a bargaining chip for moments like this one." Anakin grew uncomfortable. Something was right, he was too confident.

 _"_ _What is he talking about Ben?"_ Anakin asked through the Force. Ben replied quickly.

 _"_ _I have no idea…_ " Dooku cackled a bit as he rubbed his hands together.

"So the great Anakin Skywalker doesn't know what I have?"

"Enough of your games Dooku!" Exclaimed Anakin. The hologram of the Dark Lord stepped away for a moment and move the image toward a seat in the middle of the room where he was hiding. Anakin and Ben clearly saw a senator bound. She seemed scared but was doing her best not to show it. It was Padmé Amidala. "If you touch her I swear…"

"You'll do what precisely?" Dooku taunted. "I am the one in the best bargaining position right now. I have something you want and you have something I want."

"If you're looking for a free pass out of Republican space…" Anakin said, "You can forget it."

"Oh no Anakin…I intend to stay here and fight." Dooku paused. "We will see each other soon Jedi scum!" With those words the image went away. Anakin gulped as the transmission ended.

"I promise we'll get your wife." Obi-Wan said clasping his apprentice's shoulder gently.

"I know…I know," he paused and took another breath. "…but that's not what's worrying me." Anakin sighed. Ben Kenobi spoke up again.

"He wants to stay and fight…."

"Ben, he's planning something. For the life of me I just don't know what it is."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews and follows, please keep it coming.**

 **I am thinking of going a different direction with this story especially after having read a "new" story (one I haven't seen before) from Shy Snootles. I found an excellent short story by another one of my favorite writers on this site, Shy Snootles. I recommend reading her story "The Turning Point," which is profoundly influencing my direction in the subsequent chapters of this story. I am viewing my Original Trilogy AU as a sequel to "The Turning Point" and as a way to pick up where Scott Ferguson left off in his Episode IV AU (obviously, of course, I am taking it in significantly different directions than those authors do). But if you want to see where my influences come from for this story you can see it in the work of Shy Snootles and Scott W. Ferguson. I owe it a lot to them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Padmé interrupted Anakin as he told the story to his children. "You aren't telling it properly." He smiled back at her.

"I am just telling the way I remember it…that's all." Their children were looking at their mother expectantly as the _Falcon_ blasted through space. Padmé averred,

"Jedi Knights were not allowed to marry in the time of the Republic." she moved toward on the _Falcon's_ portholes and stared into space.

"So you married in secret?" Leia asked.

"Yes," her mother turned to her as she spoke. "For a long time Anakin and I didn't want to tell anyone, it could have caused a great scandal. He would have been expelled by the Jedi Order…But we know at least a few people had to find out."

"Uncle Ben," Luke said.

"He was the first one we told, and he swore he'd keep our secret. Anakin also had an apprentice…a young girl…Force knows where she is now…if she survived the Purges…but we told her as well. My family on Naboo…Owen and Beru…and that was it…" Padmé seemed very said.

"Dad what happened to all the Jedi?" Luke asked. Leia moved closer to her mother. Anakin was the one who responded.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic…before the Empire took over and nearly wiped us all out."

* * *

 _Nineteen years earlier. Aboard the Invisible Hand._

They had made it to the main control room where they found Padmé seated on a chair, her wrists bound to the arms of the metallic chair. Dooku was nowhere to be found. Anakin forgot about protocol and ran toward his young wife.

"Ani!" She shouted.

"You all right?" He asked as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Yes." She replied. Obi-Wan was decidedly more cautious as he moved next to his apprentice keeping his eyes on the large metallic doors behind them. Anakin moved to free his wife. They embraced briefly. Padmé turned to face Kenobi.

"My lady, it's good to see you unharmed." The older Jedi bowed slightly before the senator. He paused for a moment. "Anakin, this is too easy." Anakin nodded his head as he faced his wife.

"Where did Dooku go?"

"I don't know. He left right after he spoke to you on Holo." The two Jedi exchanged a nervous glance.

"I don't like it Ben."

"Neither do I…I sense a trap."

"We had no choice…" Anakin replied.

"True, but he knew that. He's planning on staying to fight…what could that mean?" Suddenly Kenobi's eyes opened widely as he noticed numbers on the large array of computer screens near the doorway. "By the Force, he's going to blow the ship up!" Padmé and Anakin both spoke up simultaneously.

"WHAT!?" Anakin rubbed his wife's back gently and moved closer to Padmé.

"Look at the consoles…" Anakin saw a series of numbers flickering on the screens that were rapidly declining in value, they were getting smaller…it was a countdown.

"Well-played Dooku…" Anakin paused. "If he's smart, he's probably locked us up in here."

"How do you want to play this out Anakin?" Asked Kenobi. The younger Jedi fiddled with the hilt of his lightsaber as he tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"He won't be able to destroy the entire ship…" Kenobi realized what Anakin was suggesting.

"That's too risky Anakin."

"What choice do we have Obi-Wan…we're all out of options?" Padmé spoke up.

"What are you guys planning?" Anakin raised his hand up telling her to wait as he used the comm to hail Artoo.

"Artoo…the ship is on self-destruct…I need you to reach the mainframe and get yourself as close to the bridge as possible." A few affirmative beeps and whistles were all he got back in response. Anakin turned to face Padmé. "Dooku thinks he's got us cornered…but he didn't count on having a crazy Jedi like me…We're going to have to crash land a ship that's about to explode. Get strapped in and ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Sorry I've been away. Here is a very short chapter to follow up on the cliffhanger I left you guys off with. We will be returning to the A New Hope AU world in Chapter 10 (dealing with the recent past) and slowly making our way forward to a revised version of the Battle of Yavin IV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Several Hours Later._

In front of the entire Jedi Council stood Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Senator Amidala.

"Was it absolutely necessary for you to smash through five levels of the city?" queried Mace Windu in a somewhat reserved but jocular term that all knights of the Order had grown to love and admire. Kenobi and Anakin exchanged a small smile. The older Jedi replied.

"If we hadn't done that, the explosion aboard the _Invisible Hand_ would have crippled our fleet…" He paused to add another point. "And we'd be two Jedi short in this war." Windu nodded his head in agreement.

"Fair enough. But it gave more than enough time for Dooku and Grievous to make a break for it."

"Yes," Anakin added somberly trying not to call attention to his wife. Ki-Adi-Mundi's quiet voice cut through the air.

"Your thoughts are centered on the Senator…you were worried about her."

"Of course," he hastened to reply. "She's very important to our cause." Mundi gave Skywalker a wry smile as he continued knowing there was something more than pure duty at work in Skywalker's actions.

"Yes she is…" He paused. "Anakin you are one the greatest champions to come out of this disastrous conflict…no one doubts your bravery or courage. But be mindful of your feelings for the Senator. It is quite clear that your bond extends well beyond friendship." He paused again to collect his thoughts. "These feelings can cloud your judgment." Anakin took in a deep breath as his wife looked at him intently. Was this the moment they had been dreading?

"My intention, once this war is concluded, is to resign my commission in the Army of the Republic and to leave the Jedi Order." No one replied to his statements. They all listened intently, the empty chair of Master Yoda prominently watching over the proceedings as Anakin continued. "I can no longer hide what should never have been hidden in the first place. It's true. I care deeply for the Senator. But it's far more serious than you have been led to believe." He took in another deep breath and Obi-Wan nodded his head urging him on. Anakin was about to speak when suddenly Yoda entered the room. He raised his head and spoke quickly but with great authority.

"Late I was, my apologies…Much to discuss we have." Ki-Adi Mundi's eyes widened.

"The Wookies on Kashyyyk?" Yoda nodded. "Then Dooku's attack here _was_ a grave distraction for us." They begin to speak in hushed tones. At this point Mace Windu turned back to Kenobi, Amidala, and Skywalker.

"We will hear you out later Skywalker. We must turn to other matters." Windu paused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Here is a bit more I have written, to give some more context to Ben and Anakin's reunion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Four years later._

Anakin was hard at work repairing his moisture vaporator with his half-brother Owen next to him. Padmé tended to their children who were insisting on running around. Anakin exchanged a glance with Owen Lars.

"Pop's getting told old for this Anakin." Owen said.

"But we can handle it." Anakin replied.

"My nephew and niece are quite a handful."

"That they are." In the distance, a strangely familiar figure came toward them over the horizon. Anakin sensed a familiar presence.

"Who is that Anakin?" The young Jedi was shocked at who he saw. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ben." Anakin dropped what he was doing and ran toward his old friend. They embraced. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled at him.

"You are going at covering your signature my friend." He paused for a moment. "But it was your handiwork that let me know you survived the Purges." Anakin's eyes widened.

"Are the younglings all right?"

"Yes…yes…they made it out in the escape pods. Where they are however is an entirely different matter." Anakin turned away from his old friend.

"It's my fault Ben…all of this. I let him kill Windu. He almost turned me into a killer." There was compassion in Kenobi's voice.

"How could you have known who Palpatine really was? None of us knew until it was too late. Do not blame yourself for your mistakes and missteps. You proved yourself to be a fine Jedi Knight. You did the right thing."

"I had to go into hiding…" Anakin said sheepishly.

"I know. We all did." Something caught Kenobi's eye. He saw the figures of Luke, Leia, and Padmé. "Are those…" Anakin smiled.

"Yes, they are children. You need to meet them. They need to know their Uncle Obi-Wan." The two men walked together as if nothing had changed in the intervening four years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Later than Evening._

The family gathered around the table for dinner which was a raucous affair as old "Uncle Ben" regaled Luke and Leia Skywalker with fascinating stories about brave heroes, rancor pits, and terrifying stories of the Tusken Raiders. Only when the children were safely tucked in bed and sound asleep did Ben Kenobi and his old apprentice talk of more serious matters. Beru poured them some blue milk and they all sat down around the table as the cool night air of Tatooine came through the room.

"Padmé, the children are lovely," said Ben Kenobi. She could only smile and nod her head.

"But you didn't come all the way here to tell us about our children did you?" She asked quietly almost afraid to know the real reason for his visit. Kenobi shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he sipped at his glass.

"I could never keep you in check could I?" He paused for a moment contemplating the faces of two of his closest friends as they held hands waiting for him to speak. "There are so few of us left." He shook his head holding back tears. "I was afraid that Anakin was dead or worse…that he had turned to the Dark Side. When I hear whispers of Palpatine's new apprentice…Darth Vader…I knew it was you…but when I saw that you had let the younglings escape…that you had killed Clone Troopers…I knew it then…I knew you came back from the precipice." Anakin leaned in toward his old friend speaking in quiet tones.

"Palpatine never told me what happened to the Jedi in the field." Obi-Wan turned away and sighed. It was a painful subject for him even four years later.

"The Clones…a good many of them turned on us…most of us were killed in the initial attacks. I don't know how many Jedi managed to survive. Yoda still lives I believe…but beyond that…I know nothing."

"What of Ahsoka and Rex…did they make it out?" Anakin hoped that his master would know of his old friends. Obi-Wan smiled uneasily.

"Rex and his battalion defected. As far as I know they took shelter with Mon Mothma of Chandrila." Hearing her old friend's name sent a mix of emotions through Padmé as she listened intently to Obi-Wan Kenobi's words. "As for your apprentice…I don't know where she is…but I believe she lives still. If we ever manage to make good on Bail's and Mothma's plan for a rebellion against Palpatine…we would do well to find your young Padawan…" Anakin sat back scratching his chin.

"So there are plans for a rebellion?"

"Yes…" said Kenobi. "We just don't think we can do much of anything right now." He paused and then looked at Anakin. "Palpatine replaced you."

"Really? Who did he con into joining him this time?"

"Asajj Ventress." The name stopped them all. Even Beru Lars had heard of the Nightsisters and knew of their reputation for being bloodthirsty warriors. Anakin took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Do they know about us?"

"Suffice it to say Anakin, much of the galaxy thinks you died in the Purges and that your wife died along with her unborn child." Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke plainly. "No one knew she was carrying twins. You have done fine job hiding their Force-signatures, but in time…Palpatine will learn of their existence. Just as he will learn of how deep your betrayal has gone."

"He knows about the younglings?" Anakin asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so," said Kenobi. "Needless to say they are safe if only for the fact that no one knows where they were headed. It is said that they all plotted courses either to the Outer Rim Territories or to Wild Space." He showed a wry smile. "I wonder who gave them that sound piece of guidance?" Anakin chuckled a bit uneasily.

"Where else did you expect me to send them? They had to be out of Palpatine's reach."

"Agreed," said Kenobi. "But everything hinges on your children and those younglings now. We are too few both in the Senate and among the remaining Jedi to fully challenge this Galactic Empire that Palpatine has crafted. On the shoulders of your children and the next generation of Jedi and rebels will the fate of the galaxy rest my old friend…which means that your family's perennial visits to Naboo are ill-advised to say the least." At this, Anakin stood up somewhat angrily.

"How did you know that?"  
"Anakin, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you've been doing."

"But Ben, they can't get involved. At least not now. They need to have a normal life…I don't want them to know anything about the pain we've experienced." Padmé who had remained silent up to this point finally spoke out.

"And they need to know my family…my parents, their aunt and uncle, their cousins…" Anakin chimed in.

"Besides, we never travel together when we go to Naboo…and the twins always return home with Owen and Beru," said Anakin. Kenobi stroked his beard a bit in contemplation. He looked up and spoke.

"That is why I feel it necessary to join you here."

"You're staying?" Asked Anakin.

"I am indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: So this a somewhat longer chapter than the previous ones. Now we are firmly back on more familiar territory in the present. I am trying to mix action with a quaint picture of family. Yes I will do more with the Twins and their mother too. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _The Present_

The clear voice of his old master reverberated through his ears as Anakin spoke to his children. Before he could continue, Han Solo came down rushing into the holding area where Luke and his family were gathered. He looked directly at Luke.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" Anakin spoke up.

"I'll fly the ship with Chewie." He looked at Leia intently. "Stay with your mother."

Solo climbed into his attack position on the topside gunport as Luke followed suit on the opposite side.

"You in, Kid? Okay, stay sharp!" The voice of Han Solo crackled over the comm.

Chewbacca and Anakin looked out in the space. Bracing themselves for the attack they knew would be coming.

"Here they come!" Anakin shouted. A group of eight TIE fighters whizzed by the cockpit leaving the ship rocking behind their shrieking engines as they pressed forward with their attack. "Han target the midsection, that's their weakest point. I'll do my best to out fly them!" He shouted through the comm.

"Read you loud and clear Anakin!" Said Han as he began firing freely. He glanced behind him to see Luke Skywalker blow away one ship. The _Falcon_ lurched from one side to another as Anakin accelerated to attack speed. Han Solo had never felt the _Falcon_ do what it was doing now, and he was probably one of the best pilots in the Outer Rim. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he continued to target incoming Imperial fighters.

* * *

Anakin gripped the handles tightly as he did a series of barrel rolls to evade the TIE fighters. Chewie grunted something that seemed unintelligible to anyone else as the lights in the cockpit began to flash while the ship rumbled back and forth some more.

"I know Chewie," Anakin said. "They hit us near the stabilizers." He paused for a moment as he pulled down a lever hard.

Luke fired again hard with all his might—he was barely looking at his targeting computer.

"I got another one!" He shouted. Han barked back.

"Great kid! Don't get cocky." They each began to match each other's volleys. But truthfully, it wasn't their firepower alone that was allowing them to escape. It was the man piloting the _Falcon_ who made it all but impossible for the TIE fighters to keep pace. Over the comm came Anakin's voice.

"Hang tight everyone!"

"Anakin what are you doing with my ship?" Growled Han Solo.

"Don't worry Han, so long as the stabilizers don't fall off. We'll be fine." Anakin replied. Han sent a short retort back.

"She'll hold together, I promise." Then he said to himself looking at the ship. "Hear me baby? Hold together." More incoming fire came their way. There were only two remaining fighters but they seemed to be the most tenacious of their comrades as they refused to give up the pursuit of the Corellian freighter. Suddenly the _Falcon_ swung to one side edging itself closer to the fighter closest to its rear.

"Dad!" Luke shouted over the comm. "We're getting too close to that fighter!" Anakin gave a look to Chewbacca and smiled to himself.

"That's the point Luke! Follow my lead son. I need you to trust me."

The _Falcon_ edged closer and still the enemy fighter wouldn't give way. Luke finally saw what his father was saying and took a shot launching a volley of blaster fire backward—barely missing the _Falcon's_ exposed backside.

"That's it! We did it!" Shouted Han. The whole ship roared with glee as they celebrated their escape. Anakin Skywalker merely sat back and heaved a sigh of relief. It had been far too long since he had this much fun.

* * *

They were all gathered in the holding arena. Han came down removing his gloves and smiled. Chewie ran back to check for the damage. Leia remained close to Han trying not to draw attention to the fact that she found his roguish behavior attractive in the least. Anakin Skywalker knew better. So did Padmé Amidala. Both of them had had their fair share of rogues and heroes in their lifetimes to know enough about the twisted paths love could take. Nevertheless, neither Leia's father nor her mother let on that they had any inkling on what Leia's thoughts were.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" Han said adding a bit of bravado to his swagger as he leaned close to Leia. "You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." Leia rolled her eyes at Han's antics.

"That doesn't sound too hard." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy? You call what we went through easy?" Asked Han. Anakin interjected himself into the "lovely" banter that was unfolding completely disregarding his wife's playful but disapproving grip on his arm.

"Leia's right. I mean we did a lot of crazy maneuvers…granted…but their sentry ships were holding back. If they really wanted to stop us from fleeing…they would've sent more than 8 TIE fighters after us." Leia nodded her head after hearing her father's words. She hastened to add.

"Their tracking us!" Han gave a snide retort.

"Not this ship, sister." Anakin sat forward in front of his stubborn daughter and simply stared at her.

"Dad…" He said nothing in response to her query. "I'm serious! Cut it out!"

"What did you put into Artoo before this whole mess started?" Han jumped on the bandwagon.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" She sighed for a moment.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet." Han sat up straight like a ramrod.

"It is for me, sister! Look, I'm not in this for your revolution, and I am not in it for you, Senator. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" That comment sent Leia's head reeling.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If moment is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive." With that, Leia Skywalker stormed out toward the rear of the seat leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

Padmé tugged at her husband's hand urging him to follow after his daughter.

* * *

He found her sitting down on a large freight-container.

"This seat taken?" He asked. She didn't want to smile but she did.

"It's all yours." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you. Your mother and I never liked keeping secrets. But that doesn't justify you in risking your life so recklessly." He paused pushing back the tears from his eyes. "When I saw the hologram that you made for Ben, I knew you were in trouble. And I cursed myself for not telling you the truth." She adjusted her white robe a bit.

"Turns out we were all keeping a lot from each other." He laughed as he pushed back a strand of her hair. His eyes widened a bit.

"When I met your mother, I was a slave along with your grandmother on Tatooine. Uncle Ben found me there. I was nine years old. The first time I laid eyes on your mother was when she walked into the shop I was working in…she was fourteen years old. She came with Ben. They needed my help. That is how I met your mother."

"You never told us that one," said Leia. He smirked a bit.

"Leia the Force runs so strong through you and your brother. You knew much than you ever realized." He paused for a moment. "When we were fighting in the Clone Wars, do you know what they called me?" Leia's heart stirred hoping it was what she thought it was so many years ago.

"What did they call you Dad?"

"I was the Hero with No Fear." Leia smiled.

"I knew it." He shook his head from side-to-side mocking her childish glee.

"Truth is that the times that I've been most afraid are when my family has been put in jeopardy." He paused again. "From this point on, we stick together. No more secrets…no more lies. Is that a deal?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah Dad." He looked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _The Falcon, one route to Yavin IV._

Anakin Skywalker contemplated everything that had transpired in the last forty-eight hours as he and his wife shared a private moment together. He couldn't believe that the day he had worked so hard to prevent had finally come.

"Are the kids asleep?" Asked Padmé.

"Yes, they are," he replied.

"I guess this means we're finally part of the Alliance." Anakin smirked.

"Padmé…" he stroked her face with his flesh hand lost in thought. It took all his strength not to openly fall into her arms and cry. For the people they'd lost in the distant past and in the more recent one as well. The lies he had been fed by Palpatine—the moment when he had almost lost everything and taken the plunge to the Dark Side. Windu's shocked face as he plunged out a window with electricity flowing through his body as he died.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Came the commanding voice of Padmé Amidala Skywalker. "I do not have the Force within me…not like you do at least. But I know my husband. You are no traitor…I know what troubles you…we've slept side by side for the better part of twenty years…your nightmares are about that day with the Emperor…"

"How can I not blame myself Padmé? Especially now…with Ben dead…how many more have to die before I pay the price for my crimes?" Anakin pleaded with her. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly embracing him.

"You turned back to the Light Side. You saved future generations of Jedi…" She paused in order to let her words sink in. Then she added, "…including our children Anakin."

"They hold the key to all of this." He said wistfully. Anakin and Padmé Skywalker had kept many secrets from their children—they would have to bury these as well until the time was right to share them with him. He thought of his son, whom he loved so deeply. "Luke will make a great Jedi…" A familiar voice interrupted them.

"You really believe that Dad?" It was Luke Skywalker.

"Yes son. You have your mother's character but the Force flows through you as it does in me. I promise you, you will be trained as Jedi Knight…just like I was." The words flowed so effortlessly. Another voice cut through as Leia ran in.

"Dad we're come out of lightspeed over Yavin IV."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites. I really can't believe how much this story is impacting people. I really would love to hear feedback at this point and more detailed reviews from people are welcome. Where do you think this should go? What am I doing right? What can I work on to get better? I am open to suggestions. Please do post more reviews and keep on reading. More will come!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _Four years earlier. Varykino—the Lake Country of Naboo_.

Ben Kenobi smiled as he saw Luke and Leia Skywalker jumping into the tropical waters by a nearby bay. They splashed their cousins Pooja and Ryoo Naberrie as their parents looked on with Uncle Ben joining them. As night fell on the Lake Country, the talk around the table became more serious. Ruwee Naberrie moved closer to speak with Padmé and his son-in-law.

"Leia is a becoming quite a negotiator in the political arena. She takes after her mother." Anakin leaned in patting his father-in-law on the back as he replied to him.

"And like her grandfather Ruwee." They smiled at each other as Kenobi sipped his drink. Sola and Darred had retired hours before, leaving Ruwee and Jobal together with their visiting relatives from Tatooine.

"You can't hide forever son…sooner or later the truth will come out…and you'll have to fight the Empire," said Ruwee. Anakin almost fell out of his seat.

"I am done with fighting. I came too close to losing my soul once before. I am not going risk that again," said Anakin as he bitterly remembered the events that had occurred almost two decades earlier.

Ben Kenobi shot a glance at his old apprentice. "He's right Anakin. You cannot escape your destiny, it is written by the Force."

* * *

 _The Present Day—Hangar at the Massassi Temple—Yavin IV._

The voice of Ben Kenobi reverberated through Anakin's mind as the _Falcon_ completed landing. General Jan Dodonna looked at the heavily modified Correllian ship with great concern. Senator Leia Organa was aboard—but beyond that no one knew who else would come off that vessel with any degree of certainty.

"They have no idea what they're in for princess, do they?" Asked Anakin. His daughter smiled at him.

"It's worse than that Dad…" She said with a kind of sheepish innocence that she always used to coax and cajole her father when she wanted something. "They don't even know that Skywalker is my last name." Anakin's eyes widened.

"You let them all believe you were Bail's daughter? Impressive, most impressive my dear."

"I learned from the best," said Leia as the ramp of the _Falcon_ went down with a hard thud. Leia stepped down and embraced Dodonna.

"You're safe! Thank the Force. When we heard of Alderaan we feared the worst." Leia smiled.

"We have no time to mourn. We have the Death Star plans, and the Imperials are on the way here." Dodonna scratched his beard as she continued to speak. "Unfortunately, General Kenobi died helping save us." He looked at her quizzically.

" _Us?_ " Now his earlier curiosity was stirred. "What's really going on here Leia?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She paused. There was someone else who needed to be here. "Is Mon here?"

"She's in the command center, why?" Dodonna asked.

"She should be here when I say this."

* * *

The minutes dragged on as Anakin and Padmé stared out one of the view ports. They saw the slightly older figure of Mon Mothma embracing their daughter. Padmé gasped.

"I knew she would be involved. Just like Bail." A tear traced down her face. Padmé wiped it away as her husband hugged her.

"You started the Committee sweetheart…this all goes back to you…" Anakin said. Then he added, "After all, that's why I told the kids it was all your fault." She was about to make an equally snide retort when Leia called for them.

"Ready Ani?"

"Yeah, I am." They got up and slowly made their way down, followed closely by Luke, the droids, and their new friends.

"Leia, what was so important that I had to come down here?"

"My name isn't really Leia Organa." Dodonna and Mothma looked at each other in a slightly confused manner as Leia continued. "I am not the daughter of Bail Organa."

"Whose daughter are you then?" Asked Mothma. It was then that she saw two familiar faces standing behind Leia. "By the Force…it can't be. Padmé Amidala? How are you alive?" Mon Mothma embraced Padmé. The two former colleagues and close friends were happy to see each other.

"That's a long story Mon. But I see you've met my daughter…and I'd like you to meet her twin brother and my husband." She pointed at Anakin Skywalker. Now everything make sense to Dodonna and Mothma. Kenobi may have made the ultimate sacrifice…but they had the Skywalkers with them now. Now they might just have a fighting chance.


	15. Chapter 15

**A new chapter...we are slowly but surely making our way toward the climax of A New Hope. The story is not done yet, but I got inspired and wanted to put this down. Please do give me more reviews folks, I appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Groups of fighters were scurrying all over the place after the briefing. Artoo had provided much needed intelligence need to take down the Death Star, but no one was at all sure it would be possible. Anakin and Padmé sat by the sidelines close to Han and Chewie as the presentation had wrapped up. As they walked outside, they saw their dressed in a flight suit.

"Son, what are you doing?" Asked Anakin.

"Dad, you told us many years ago that we have to fight in what we believe in right?" He exchanged an uneasy look with his wife, but nodded his head affirmatively. "I believe in this. The Empire took away so much from us—someone has to finish what you guys started." Padmé embraced her son in a warm embrace as Leia approached them.

"Luke?" She couldn't believe it. "You don't have to go out there…we have enough pilots."

"It can't hurt to have one more Leia." Luke added grabbing hold of his helmet. "Besides, I've got Artoo on my side. I have a feeling he'll be useful if I find myself in a tight spot." Anakin couldn't help but smile.

"That he will son. That he will." The four stood there uneasily. Would this be the last time that the Skywalkers were together as a family? None of them knew for sure. But Anakin hoped beyond hope that everything would be all right.

* * *

Luke was followed Artoo and Threepio as he entered the huge hangar and gazed at row upon row of X-Wings and Y-Wings. Flight crews rushed around loading last-minute arms and conducted weapons checks. In a more isolated area of the hangar, Luke saw Han and Chewbacca loading boxes aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia Skywalker stood back watching her brother approach the arrogant smuggler in the distance.

"So... you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Asked Luke sadly.

"That's right, yeah!" Han replied. "I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this

stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you." Luke couldn't believe his ears. He was incensed.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around Han? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." Han merely retorted without looking up from the boxes.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide." Luke felt spent. He didn't know what else to say to his friend.

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke started walking off, then Leia saw Han do something that surprised her. The smuggler hesitated and lifted up his gaze to the young pilot. Han Solo called out to the Luke.

"Hey, Luke... may the Force be with you!"

* * *

Leia felt her brother's agony from across the hangar and went up to him embracing him slightly.

"Han's not joining us, is he?"

"I really thought he would've changed his mind Leia." Said Luke dejectedly.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him." Said. Leia. For some reason, this reminded him of the sagacity of their deceased uncle.

"I only wish Ben we're here. He'd know what to do." Leia smiled at her brother and kissed his cheek gently.

He ran to his ship and strapped in. Close-by, near another ship, stood the figure of Anakin Skywalker…suited up in a rebel flight suit. He prepared to board his ship when a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Ani what are you doing?" It was Padmé Skywalker.

"I always swore to you I'd protect our son. I'm keeping that promise I made to you." He said as he began to climb up the ladder into the cockpit of an X-Wing.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know."

"I don't want my son and my husband to die up there."

"I know sweetheart…but they need me up there." She bowed her head knowing that he spoke the truth. He kissed her cheek lightly. "I will come back. I promise you that."

"Fly straight." She said with a sly smile.

"I always do."


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been away for a while. Hope you enjoy this extended chapter. Those of you familiar with Shy Snootles's "The Turning Point" will see that I pick up right where she left off in her short-story. Love the fact that so many of you are reading. Keep it coming. And please post some detailed reviews. Would love to hear what you all think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _Nineteen Years Earlier. Tatooine, the outskirts of the Jundland Wastes._

It had taken all of Anakin Skywalker's skills as a pilot to make his way off of Coruscant after sending the younglings off to safety. His last official act as a Jedi was to undo the clone troopers' distress call and put out a message warning all surviving kings to hide, avoid clones at all costs, and to stay away from the temple. Right now, his thoughts were drawn to his wife. She had just given birth to twins. Neither he nor Padmé had realized that there was more than one child. Sentry ships had pursued them—but Anakin made quick work of them. They had no choice but to make an emergency landing in the closest planet. The Force willed that planet to be Tatooine. Anakin had sworn with every fiber of his being that he would never return here. Now, his twins had been born not far away from the places where he had grown up.

"We have to find shelter," he said to his wife as she cradled both of the children.

"I know," replied Padmé. They were not out of danger yet. If anything, the danger was more present than it had been in space. Anakin knew his homeworld well. It was dangerous at night. Neither of them needed to be reminded of the sandstorms or of the ferocious Tusken Raiders who called this planet their home. He heard the sound of a herd of Banthas in the distance. The droning sound of speeders pierced the dry air of Tatooine.

"Stay down, hide the children." She did as she was told. Anakin stood up and gripped his lightsaber in preparation for whatever came over the ridges and hills. A group of men stepped out. Anakin recognized them immediately and smiled. It was Cliegg Lars together with his son—Anakin's half-brother—Owen. Cliegg had a brand new prosthetic leg. He stood up, removed his goggles, and gave out a hearty laugh.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Anakin turned to his wife and smiled.

"You know how much I like to make an entrance," said Anakin.

"That you do son." Owen Lars stepped out from behind his father and gave an embrace to his half-brother.

"It's good to see you," said Owen.

"You remember Padmé?" Owen smiled. When he went to embrace her, he stopped short.

"Of course I do…What's this?" Owne exclaimed. Cliegg Lars came closer to inspect the two small infants she was holding.

"You've been quite busy in the last three years." Anakin turned serious as his stepfather patted him on the back proudly.

"Cliegg we need your help."

"Anything you want, we're family."

"Has news reached the Outer Rim about what's happened?" Cliegg and Owen exchanged an uneasy look with each other before the older man answered him.

"Yes…they said you were killed in the attack on the temple. Called you an enemy of the Republic. We didn't believe that one bit. The Jedi were good folk." Anakin wrapped his arm around Padmé holding her close to him.

"Then you know what kind of danger I am in…that _my family would be in_ …if they find us." Said Anakin.

"Son," said Cliegg, "You don't have to worry about that." He paused as he embraced his stepson. "I promised Shmi that I'd do what I can for you…Now you've given me the chance to make good on the oath I made to my wife."

* * *

 _Later that evening. The Lars compound._

It was dark on Tatooine. The children were sound asleep. But Anakin found his wife staring at the night sky.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"We just came so close to losing everything. And now, things feel… don't know…" Padmé trailed off as she wiped away some strands of hair from her face. Anakin finished her sentence for her.

"Things are less clouded now." She nodded her head.

"Yes." He moved to hold her hand in his, but she turned to face him. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke. "Anakin you cannot blame yourself for what has happened." He turned his face away, unable to look at her.

"I was willing to butcher anyone who stood in my way to save you."  
"That was Palpatine's doing…"

"Yes," he added. "But I should have known better. I should have seen him for what he was from the very beginning." He closed his eyes in frustration clenching his fists tightly. "Force knows what's becoming of Obi-Wan or Ahsoka…Rex…all the people I've known or cared about could be dead! And it's all my fault…" She moved closer to him and embraced him.

"Look at me," she said. He did not respond. Anakin remained still like a frozen statue petrified in fear. "Anakin…look at me please." The second time she commanded him, he finally stirred out of his embittered steely cage. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "You saved the future of the Order…the younglings would have died had you not intervened…" She paused for a moment. "And so would our children." She let her words, her senatorial logic seep into him. It took him a few moments but the old familiar lightness came back to his eyes.

"Yes." He paused and walked toward the ridge overlooking the dunes that stood before them. "This will give us time…to regroup."

"You sound like a Republican General I once knew and loved…" she teased his gently.

"Well, some things change and others do not."

* * *

 _The Present Day._

Anakin's eyes opening as he brought up the rear of the attack squadron. All the various Rebel pilots called out their names. The light from the sun around which Yavin orbited pierced his cockpit. The Rebel pilots flew in close formation. Over the comm, Red Leader spoke.

 _"_ _All wings report in."_

 _"_ _Red Ten standing by."_

 _"_ _Red Seven standing by."_

 _"_ _Red Three standing by."_ He recognized the voice as Luke's childhood friend Biggs Darklighter. Then another stream of voices squawked over the comm.

 _"_ _Red Nine standing by."_ Then came the voice of Jagged Antilles's son—Wedge.

 _"_ _Red Two standing by."_

 _"_ _Red Eleven standing by."_ Finally, he heard the voice he had been waiting to hear. It was his son's anxious but determined voice.

 _"_ _Red Five standing by."_ That was Anakin's cue. He pressed down a button and spoke.

 _"_ _Red Thirteen standing by."_ Another hint of static went through, a lightly flickered. He was receiving a private transmission. He pressed the button hard.

 _"_ _Dad is that you?"_ Luke's voice came through the static.

 _"_ _Yes, son it's me. I told you I'd never let you go anywhere alone, and I mean it."_ Before they could speak further, the commanding voice of Red Leader came over the comm.

 _"_ _Lock S-foils in attack position."_

With that, the X-Wings moved in to attack formation as their wings extended out to the x-shape. All that stood in front of them now was the massive might of the Death Star. Even Anakin found himself unnerved by the sight of its awesome terror.


	17. Chapter 17

**I like mixing up flashbacks when the present action reminds Anakin of memories from the past. Here is one small vignette. It will compliment some of the tensions going on as Father and Son fly together against the Death Star. Apologies for the short update. More to come after this weekend. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Eight Years Earlier – Tatooine. The Skywalker Farm._

"Luke?" Anakin called for his son. There was no answer. He went into the open-air foyer. "Luke?" He brushed his hair back and stood there wondering where his son was.

As Anakin entered his humble kitchen, he saw Padmé with Leia. They were laughing as they played a game of _dejarik_. He smiled as he saw them.

"Oh hey Dad," said Leia with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"My two favorite girls in the whole wide universe…" He kissed his wife and embraced Leia. "I don't mean to interrupt, but has anybody seen Luke?" Padmé's smiled disappeared.

"No, I thought he was out with you."

"I haven't seen him since this morning," said Anakin. Now Leia became nervous. She squinted her eyes as she was assaulted by a terrifying vision. Anakin felt her pain.

"Dad! Make it stop!"

"What is it sweetheart? What do you see?" His voice was calm but his insides were tearing him apart.

"Luke!" Without saying another word, Anakin ran out of the room toward his old speeder blow a large dust trail as he made his way out toward the Dune Sea.

"Ani! There's a storm coming!" Shouted Padmé.

He didn't hear his wife. He didn't care. Luke was in trouble, he felt it.

* * *

The storm was picking up steam as it began to billow. Anakin plowed through it all the same. It reminded him of his mother, his childhood…the first time he met Qui-Gon Jinn and Ben Kenobi…of his beautiful wife. All of that was blotted out as Leia's screams pierced through his mind. He felt the tremor in the Force. Anakin feared for Luke's life—but he feared something far more subtle—if he could sense a tremor in the Force of that magnitude surely others might be able to do the same—like the agents of the Emperor he hoped and prayed would never come knocking at his door.

The sand blew at his hard as he made it to the Jundland Wastes. He saw his young son holding on for dear-life to his small Dewback as the sand struck him. What his son could not see was the looming Krayt Dragon that was approaching from behind. Anakin made it as close to a ridge as he could and shouted out to his son.

"Luke!"

"Dad!"

"Son, get down now!" The Krayt Dragon roared as it sunk its teeth into Luke's Dewback, causing it to throw Luke off. His son was screaming in fear.

"Dad! Help me!" Within seconds, Anakin Skywalker had leapt off of his speeder and into the air standing protectively between his fearful son and the hungry Krayt Dragon. Throwing all caution aside, Anakin ignited his dark blue lightsaber.

"Back! Get back! You won't touch my son!" The reptile roared loudly but Anakin held his ground. The creature swung its tail but Anakin dodged it. He was relying more on the Force now than his physical senses—he could barely see with all the sand blowing. He ran at the beast and launched an attack. It only took three swift strokes of his blade, but he laid the predator low. Anakin extinguished the lightsaber as he coughed up some sand. He rushed to his son hugging him tightly as they quickly made their way back to the speeder.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am back with a fresh update. I know we are doing a kind of back and forth with the flashbacks, but I really need to setup what's coming in my Alternate Universe versions of _The Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi._ So there is some more family fluff, but the next maybe 5-10 chapters (which is what I think it will take to finish the _A New Hope AU_ ) will take us to familiar territory and lay much-need groundwork. Keep on reading and reviews and constructive suggestions are always welcome! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 _Later that evening. The Skywalker Farm._

"How could you be so foolish!" Anakin yelled loudly as his son Luke stood next to his mother and sister.

"Ani, I am sure he has a reasonable explanation." Said Padmé. Anakin Skywalker pressed his hands roughly into his hair and turned away for a moment.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked his son. Luke looked at Leia for guidance. She turned away. Luke looked back at his father and sighed.

"Uncle Ben was here a few weeks ago for dinner with Uncle Owe and Beru…when we came back from Naboo…"  
"I remember son…" Luke shuffled his feet a bit. He knew he was treading on uncertain ground now.

"He took me aside and invited me to his place whenever I want to…the door was always open he said."

"Son, you could've asked me to take you…" Luke eyes opened wide.

"I didn't want to go with you Dad. I am thirteen…I am old enough to do some things on my own." He paused. "I wanted to go on my own. All my friends they get to do things like that…but you never let me."

"That's not excuse for doing that. You could have been hurt or worse."

"But I wasn't hurt…besides you saved me." Anakin knelt down besides his son and looked directly into his eyes.

"Son, I love you more than my own life. You know that." Luke nodded his head in agreement. "But there will come a time where I may not always be there to save you when you make a decision." Anakin thought back to an earlier time. He had been too late to save his mother's life. It was not a coincidence that he was having this particular conversation with his son now—the Force had willed this to happen for a reason. "You could do everything right Luke, and things that are completely out of your control step in…and it doesn't matter what happens…bad things happen son. I just need you to learn to judge the good from the bad. You are so gentle and kind, but you have that spirit of adventure that I always had. It drove my mother crazy the risks I would take when I was your age." He put his hands on Luke's shoulders. Anakin exchanged a glance with Padmé then continued speaking. "It drove your mother crazy when I would take risks like the ones you did." He paused. "Now that I am older—now that I have all of you to worry about—it's not so easy for me to take the kinds of risks I took when I was younger. Do you understand what I am saying Luke?" Luke nodded and smiled. He moved closer to his sister who was leaving the room, when something told him to turn around.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You need to show me that laser sword some time." With that he smiled again and walked out of the room to catch up with his sister. Padmé gave Anakin a look that could have pierced through his soul. Her husband simply shrugged his shoulders and embraced her. She gave her husband a snarky look.

"So, what about this laser sword?"

"I did what I had to do." She leaned in too his embrace and sighed.

"I know sweetheart." He closed his eyes and kissed her neck softly.

"That boy is definitely our son."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"He's got your stubbornness and my knack for taking risks." She smiled at him and turned around to kiss his lips softly, their children playing outside in the distance.

* * *

 _The Present._

 _"_ _Look at the size of that thing!"_

 _"_ _Cut the chatter, Red Two! Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!"_ Anakin heard the chatter over his comm. He marveled at the technological terror that lay in front of him. There had been rumors of superweapons in era of the Old Sith Wars—but they were really legends more than anything else. During the Clone Wars, it was said the Poggle the Lesser and Count Dooku had designed a superweapon capable of destroying planets—but very few people (outside of a select group of older Jedi) believed that anyone could find enough Kyber crystals to build such a weapon.

Now Anakin Skywalker saw that they had all been severely mistaken. All of them had underestimated Palpatine's deviousness. It appeared that they would pay the ultimate price for their blindness. Weapons such as the Death Star were real—and Anakin (the legendary "Hero with No Fear") found his hands shaking at the cockpit.

 _"_ _Red Leader, we are staring our attack run_ , _"_ came the voice of Gold Leader. It was then that Anakin saw his son's X-Wing being chased by an incoming TIE Fighter.

 _"_ _I can't shake him!"_

 _"_ _I'm coming Luke!"_ Shouted his Biggs, but it was clear to Anakin that Biggs was still too far to do any good. Anakin plunged his X-Wing forward ramming right through a group TIE fighters, destroying another two with a round of blaster fire. The distance separating father from son still seemed vast and the enemy fighter was still in hot pursuit of Luke's TIE fighter. Luke kept trying to dodge the fighter that was rapidly gaining on him.

 _"_ _Blasted Biggs, where are you?"_ Then, from out of nowhere seemingly, came a sleek X-Wing barreling through at break-neck speed destroying the TIE fighter. Luke turned around and caught a glimpse of his father.

 _"_ _I got your back Luke!"_

 _"_ _Thanks Dad, that was too close."_

* * *

 _The Rebel Base. Yavin IV._

Padmé and Leia Skywalker stood anxiously in the control room listening to the chatter and violence taking place in the space above them.

"Mom, you all right?" asked Leia.

"Yes. I am. I just hope and pray that your father knows what he's doing."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _Nineteen years earlier. Coruscant._

 _"I hope you know what you're doing Anakin."_ Those were the last words his wife said to him before he went to speak privately with Chancellor Palpatine. They had already received word that Obi-Wan Kenobi had engaged and defeated General Grievous and Count Dooku in combat on the planet of Utapau. There was no doubt that the long-running Clone Wars would soon be over.

Now, as he walked away from Palpatine's office—Anakin Skywalker found himself trembling. Everything that had seemed to be so certain only hours before now seemed totally clouded by the conflicting feelings he was experiencing. He had played a role in Mace Windu's death. To top it all off, he had accepted a new name—a title that weighed him down heavily.

Palpatine had instructed him to "do what must be done" and to have "no mercy." But as conflicted as Anakin was, he could not bring himself to butcher innocent children. Not when he knew his wife was carrying twins. Regardless of the potential threat that their children posed to their mother's health, Anakin knew the choice he had to make. It didn't matter that he had made a series of poor choices up until now. He believed—somewhere deep inside himself—that he could atone. He informed the members of the 501st Legion of clone troopers that he would not require their "services" for a siege of the Jedi Temple. He would deal with the remaining Jedi himself.

Anakin wasn't sure what he would do when he went to the Temple which was practically bereft of fully-trained Jedi. Only padawans and younglings were there. He was shocked to find the Temple ablaze in his smoke. _How did these troops get here?_ _Why didn't they listen to my orders?_ It soon became clear that these were not members of the 501st who had stayed behnd awaiting his instructions. This was another legion entirely—the 66th—one that he did not recognize at all. He approached one of the commanders. Anakin donned the persona of his master's faithful apprentice and stood erect.

"Lord Vader, we have begun the attack...where is the 501st?"

"I instructed them that I would deal with the traitors personally without their assistance." He paused and inspected the fighting, his heart afire with sadness and anger. It was too late to save the few Jedi and padawans who were present, but he sensed that there were a sizable group of younglings who had taken refuge in some part of the Temple. He stared at the commander and castigated him loudly in front of his subordinates, "This was my operation corporal. _My operation_ …not yours to conduct on a whim…" the clone corporal was nervous now.

"I thought it best to move to support your legion as quickly as possible to avoid any unpleasant complications…"

"You are a fool corporal. The Chancellor gave me explicit instructions on how he wanted to conduct this assault and you have thrown them to the gutter as far as I am concerned. This was meant to be a surprise, you may have compromised our plans to fight against the Jedi scattered throughout the galaxy with this premature attack." He grabbed hold of a neighboring column as the room was rocked by explosions and gunfire. Anakin barked out a series of orders. "You are to disengage entirely and return to your barracks so that I can attempt to fix your terrible mistakes." He paused for dramatic effect and then stared at the corporal's eyes burning his gaze into them. "I will also do my best to intercede on your behalf with the Chancellor so that you will not be executed for your poor handling of this operation. Are my orders clear corporal?" The nervous corporal bowed as he replied.

"Perfectly clear, Lord Vader." Vader gave a slight smirk as issued his final command.

"Then clear out of the Temple immediately. I will call for your troops support in two hours—don't be late corporal."

"Yes, my Lord." The corporal turned back to his commanders and shouted out a variety of orders to them. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" The explosions paused and then there was silence. "66th Legion, we're moving out." It took an agonizing fifteen minutes for the entirety of the 66th Legion to vacate the main hall of the Jedi Temple. Only when he felt that he was safely alone did Anakin Skywalker drop the persona of Darth Vader and give full vent to his sadness. He moved the crumpled bodies of dead Jedi padawans as best he could. Some had been good friends he had grown close to over the years. He was saddened that their lives could not have been spared either.

He quickly ran up to the tallest spire of the Temple, which housed the Jedi Council. It was there that he found the survivors—a group of about twenty younglings who were hiding for their very lives. Their "leader" was Sors Bandeam—a young blonde haired blue eyed padawan who had only begun his training two years after the First Battle of Geonosis. He stepped out and approached Skywalker cautiously.

"We heard the firing stop."

"That was my works Sors. I am sorry that this all happened."

"There were too many of them. Some of the padawans told us to hide here." He knelt down and smiled at the boy.

"You did well by hiding."

"What are we going to down now Master Skywalker?" He hadn't thought that far yet. By all accounts he was committing treason. There was a very good chance (especially if Palpatine found out about his betrayal) that neither he nor his pregnant wife would make it out of this alive. Nevertheless, that was a risk Anakin was prepared to take in order to make amends for his foolishness back at the Chancellor's office. The only chance he had to save them all from certain death was to do what he did best—improvise.

* * *

 _The Present._

Anakin was improvising as he weaved in and out of the trenches of the Death Star's superstructure. He was destroying large numbers of cannons and enemy defense systems but none of it was doing much good for the Y-Wings of Gold Squadron who were making their attack run.

All over his comm he heard their panicked chatter as they desperately tried to make it close enough to the exhaust port to destroy the terrible weapon to which the Empire had given birth. His ship's sensors informed him of why his efforts were making no difference to the strike that was happening below and beside him—a group of three TIE fighters (one of them heavily armed) was in hot pursuit of the Y-Wings. They had already taken out the two wingmen of Gold Leader and were on the verge of closing in on his position.

Anakin felt a familiar disturbance in the Force. He knew who was piloting the lead TIE fighter. It seemed that Asajj Ventress had taken it upon herself to rally the defenders of the Death Star in hopes of giving Tarkin enough time to blow the Rebels to smithereens. Before he could make a break to defend Gold Leader—Anakin saw his ship burst in a hail of yellow and black smoke and crash deep into the side of the main trench. Three of the remaining X-Wings dove in to take their place—Red Leader instructed Luke, Biggs, and Wedge to stay above and watch out for the returning fighters.

Anakin did not like their odds for survival. Not even his piloting skills could stave off their defeat and Anakin's X-Wing was in no condition to do an attack run since two of his stabilizers had been damaged by enemy cross-fire and his payload of proton torpedoes had been severely compromised. That was he had been assigned (along with his son and a few others) the task of countering the cannons and defensive positions rather than engaging in any attack-runs. The Rebels' depleted manpower was showing—and time was running out for all of them.

More chatter came over the comm system. None of it was a portent for good news.

 _"Red Leader,"_ Luke's voice echoed over the comm. _"…we're right above you…turn to the point oh-five; we'll cover you."_ Red Leader's ragged but determined voice came over the comm.

 _"Negative Red Five…stay where you are. I just lost my starboard engine."_ Anakin shuddered as he gazed outside to the trench area—where once there had been three X-Wings now there were several blackish pockmarks on the Death Star's surface. Not far away from these devastating signs of war was the sight of Red Leader's heavily damaged X-Wing. Once again, the nervous voice of Red Leader boomed over the comm: _"Get set to make your attack run_. _"_

That was the last they heard of his as Anakin saw Asajj Ventress's TIE fighter accelerate and fire another round of laser fire fatally crippling Red Leader's X-Wing and sending hurtling down to the Death Star's surface in a fiery inferno of metal and ash. There was a peculiar silence over the comm system now as the few remaining ships contemplated their next move. Luke Skywalker's young but commanding voice came through the communications array.

 _"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle."_ There was a pause then he added. _"Red Thirteen, what is your status?"_ Anakin pressed down hard as he spoke,

 _"I'm all right son. I'll cover you from above and see if I can't get those TIE's to deal with my firepower. You focus on that exhaust port."_

 _"I read you loud and clear Dad. Red Five over and out."_ Wedge Antilles squawked over the comm.

 _"I'm right with you boss."_ Anakin saw the three X-Wings close their formation and dive closer toward the surface of the Death Star. Biggs spoke up.

 _"Luke are you sure we can pull out at that speed?"_ Luke added a comment that brought a wry smile to his father's face.

 _"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The laser blasts grew intense as Luke led the remaining X-Wings down into the trench. Anakin strafed the surface of the Death Star, following close behind them. It was then that he saw the oddly shaped TIE fighter that almost certainly contained Asajj Ventress as its pilot. He took a risk now and opened his mind to the Force.

 _"_ _It has been a long time Asajj."_ Anakin spoke out with the Force. There was silence as the TIE fighter was joined by two of its comrades. The silence was broken as a voice echoed through his mind. It was the voice of Lady Ventress.

 _"_ _Skywalker…you survived. Somehow I always knew that it was too good to be true. Even you cannot stop the Death Star from obliterating your pathetic Rebels…you must know this."_

 _"_ _You will pay dearly for what you did to Alderaan…"_

 _"_ _Your daughter said much the same thing to me Anakin…I would have enjoyed watching Tarkin execute her."_ The voice paused for a moment. _"Unfortunately, I will have to settle for killing your son in the trenches below."_

 _"_ _Still the same arrogance Asajj…you never learned."_

 _"_ _You won't leave this battle alive."_

 _"_ _We will see!"_ With that the connection he experienced in the Force was terminated. Though his X-Wing was damaged he blasted several more TIEs that stood in his way seeking to close the gap between him and the elite squadron that Ventress was leading. Already he saw her diving to the trenches. A voice from Yavin IV came through the comm.

 _"_ _Ani…"_

 _"_ _Angel?"_

 _"_ _It's too late."_

 _"_ _It's never too late Padmé."_

 _"_ _You are the galaxy's only hope, you must escape…take our son with you."_ He gripped the controls tightly.

 _"_ _Believe in me now as you always have."_ He raced toward the trench hoping to avert a bloody defeat at the hands of the Empire.

 _"_ _Here they come Luke."_ Said the nervous voice of Biggs Darklighter.

 _"_ _I see them…just hold them off a bit for me please."_ Luke began to use the targeting computer but a voice told him not too. .


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _Fifteen years earlier. Naboo. The Naberrie Family Estate in Varykino_.

Anakin smiled. He was brought back to a quieter time. The fields of Varykino rolled before them. The twins were only five years old. They were enjoying one of their perennial vacations to Padmé's homeworld. Leia's sat contently in her father's lap playfully smiling at Luke who leaning against his mother. Padmé was wearing her golden sundress and Anakin sported a lighter version of his old Jedi robes. No one would recognize them out here so they didn't bother to hide who they were. Anakin Skywalker gave a wink at Luke who giggled.

"Ani," a soft voice came from across the grass.

"What is it?"

"Leia adores you."

"Yes…but my son can't stop looking at my eyes." Luke turned away. "What do you see in me son." Luke shrugged. Then he thought better of it and spoke up.

"Daddy has nice eyes."

"Yes he does sweetheart, that's why Mommy fell in love with him many years ago." Said Padmé. Leia chirped up, not wanting to be outdone by her older twin.

"Daddy?"

"What is it princess?"

"Did you fall in love with Mommy here?" Padmé and Anakin exchanged a knowing glance.

"Yes we did," replied Anakin.

"Why can't we stay here forever?" She asked, pressing herself deeper into her father's chest. For some reason, that questions struck him as more ominous…it led him to think about a great many things that he normally didn't even consider when they made it out to the Lake Country. He waited a few seconds as Leia looked into his face with a slight smile.

"Because dear…we have to go back to Tatooine."

"I hate Tatooine," said Luke.

"Young man, you and your sister were born there." Anakin proclaimed with deep pride. "I was born there. Your grandmother and your aunt and uncle were born there. How can you not like it?" Luke gave his father a wry smile.

"I just don't like it. We don't belong there Daddy." Padmé's eyes widened. They had unusually perceptive children to say the least.

"One day…you will both understand…" Anakin let the words linger. But Leia, stubborn as she was, wouldn't allow the moment to pass without comment.

"We belong in the stars Daddy." He held his daughter tight as he kissed her forehead gently. There was small tears in his eyes.

"Yes we do sweetheart."

* * *

 _The Present_.

"The Force is strong with this one." Said Asajj Ventress as she attempted to target the three X-Wings flying through the trenches of the Death Star. She let out a volley of blaster fire that damaged Wedge's X-Wing. He pulled out leaving Biggs and Luke to fend for themselves. "Let him go, stay on the leader," she said.

Luke's X-wing speeds down the trench as the three TIEs (with Ventress in the middle) follow him in close pursuit. Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters with a concerned look on his face.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!"

"Artoo!" Luke shouts over the comm. "Try and increase the power…" No sooner does he make this command than he hears the chilling screams from his friend as Biggs' fighter blows up into a million pieces.

"I'm on the leader," says Ventress. Anakin sees a chance for him to close the gap…but even with his piloting skills he can't get there fast enough.

Suddenly he hears a voice seemingly coming from nowhere. Anakin knows that his son hears it too. It is a clear and distinct voice.

Luke prepped his targeting computer.

 _"_ _Use the Force, Luke"_ He shakes his head trying to ignore the insistent voice of his Uncle Ben. _"Let go, Luke."_ The voice was insistent again. Luke remembers all that his father and uncle had taught him and he turns off the targeting computer. _"Luke, trust me."_

 _"_ _Luke, you switched off your targeting computer What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Nothing, I'm fine."_

"I have you now," Ventress says as she prepares to fire. Anakin Skywalker closes his eyes hoping that something can come between his son and certain death.

Suddenly, one of the TIE explodes and Ventress turns her gaze above to see the _Millenium Falcon_ firing volley after volley at her position. "What!" She exclaims. All anyone can hear is Han Solo yelling out a distinctive smug exclamation over his comm.

 _"_ _Yahoo!"_


	22. Chapter 22

**First, my apologies for being so far away and not updating. To .L, it's good to be back here.**

 **Second, we are nearing the end of my AU of _A New Hope._ I think we may only have 2 or 4 more chapters left (probably closer to 2 at this point). This AU has been characterized a lot by flashbacks mixed in with events from Episode IV. I have a very clear sense of where I want to take Episodes V and VI (and I may well continue this AU through to Epiosde VII: The Force Awakens but we will see about that). There's a very good shot that the flashbacks will be less necessary in my version of V and VI because 1) there's going to be more original story elements and 2) this story has already set the pieces up so that they are unnecessary.**

 **This chapter will probably be the last one that features a major flashback from Episode III. I think it's fits in here (I like beginning with a mood that Anakin would feel in the present that sends him back to an earlier moment in time). So here it goes. And yes, I'm drawing inspiration here from the wonderful stories of Disco Shop Girl.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _Nineteen years earlier_. _Coruscant - 500 Republica residential district._

Anakin breathed a sigh a relief. Very soon his burden would no longer be his to carry alone. Obi-Wan followed his cautiously as he typed in the security code.

"What is it exactly that you needed to show me Anakin?"

"Wait master…you'll see."

"Is Senator Amidala even home?"

"No, she's at a senate committee meeting for most of the morning." Obi-Wan's eyes bulged.

"Then why in the name of the Force are we here?" He barely finished asking the question before Anakin brought him through the living room to a brightly colored room with a rocking chair, some toys, and a crib prominently placed in the middle.

"This is what I needed to tell you." Anakin paused as he took a deep breath in before he continued. "I should've told you everything after the First Battle of Geonosis, but I was afraid." Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't help but smile. A part of him was hurt by Anakin's deception, but a much larger part wasn't entirely surprised by this turn of affairs.

"You married her didn't you?" He took a seat down and began stroking his beard a bit as Anakin turned to face him.

"We love each other deeply…after everything she had gone through…that day in the arena with Dooku…" He gasped for a moment as he pondered on that the memory, thinking how close they had all come that day to dying. "We couldn't hold it off anymore." Kenobi nodded his head understanding his apprentice fully. "We we're married when I went to escort her back to Naboo."

"Three years ago?"

"Yes."

"You are expecting a child?" Anakin chuckled.

"Can you imagine me as a father?" Kenobi laughed.

"You've given me so much grey hair already as an apprentice that I honestly would relish you having to deal with another Skywalker just to see how it feels to be in my shoes for once in your life" Now they both laughed. Suddenly, Obi-Wan turned more serious. "How long have you know about the child?"

"A few days ago…after we came back from the Outer Rim sieges." There was a voice at the door.

"Ani?" It was Senator Amidala. "Are you home?"

"Does she know that I am here Anakin?"

"No Ben…she doesn't."

"Our son is kicking my belly a lot right now so you must be…" she paused midsentence as she gazed into Obi-Wan's kindly eyes. "…here."

"Hello Padmé."

"Master Kenobi."

"I'd like to be the first to congratulate you on starting a family."

"You decided to tell him Ani?"

"Yes…there was nothing else to do." She removed her cloak and kissed her husband's cheek before she went to embrace Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I'm glad you did this Ani." She sat down and invited Obi-Wan to sit as well. "Ben you are always welcome in _our house_."

"I thank you for the pleasantries, but we have a lot to speak of my lady." Said Kenobi. Anakin stood up.

"It's more complex than you've been led to believe master."

"Tell me…"

"I've been having dreams of my wife dying in childbirth…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

His heart started pounding as he returned to his cockpit with the Death Star trench looming right in front of him. Things happened very rapidly in front of Anakin Skywalker's eyes. He saw Ventress's wingman die, and the other one swerved hitting her TIE fighter and knocking her spinning around wildly into space.

 _"_ _You're all clear kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"_ Came the excited voice of Han Solo over the comm.

Luke smiled and closed his eyes as he let his proton torpedoes down into the trench. He quickly pulled out following one surviving Y-Wing, Wedge, his father's X-Wing, and the _Falcon_ as they blasted far away from the Death Star. Within seconds the space station blew up in a massive series of explosions.

 _"_ _Remember, the Force will be with you…always."_ It was the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

They landed amidst great excitement near the great Massassi temple. Luke climbed out of his starfighter to the sound of cheering. As he climbed down, his sister ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

"Luke! Luke!"

"Hey!"

"You did wonderful out there!" She hugged him tightly as they began to dance around. Han Solo ran toward his friends laughing.

"Hey Kid! Nice shooting up there." Luke let his sister go and hugged Han.

"I knew you'd come back!" Han gave him a smirk.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and steal all the reward." Leia made her way in between them and gave Han a soft look as put her arm around them.

"I knew that there was more to you than money." They continued to celebrate as Padmé scanned the room. She smiled but she was worried. No one knew where Anakin was. Luke stepped back as he saw his mother's worried look.

"Dad…where's dad?" Leia's expression changed.

"He was behind us kid…" Han said with a tone of concern in his voice. Suddenly, from behind the crowds, one barely visible man stepped out amidst the steam of his damaged X-Wing. Padmé saw him and threw off any pretense.

"Ani! Ani!" She shouted. She ran through the crowds, who recognized her immediately. They moved aside as she raced toward her husband whose flight suit seemed bit torn in certain places. He threw his helmet aside as he saw her and ran toward her—scooping her up in an embrace and twirling her around before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I told you I'd be back."

"You always keep your promises." Everyone was applauding at the ostentatious display of affection. Luke and Leia rolled their eyes. Han spoke up.

"They always this dramatic when they get together?" Leia let out a chuckle.

"You have no idea." Anakin grabbed his wife by the hand and walked toward his children and Captain Solo. They walked away as a group from the crowd.

"Han." The smuggler-turned-hero gulped down as he moved his arm away from Leia's back.

"Sir…"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my son's life up there." Han smiled as he exchanged a glance with Luke.

"I think Luke did that all on his own."


	24. Chapter 24

**So we have reached the end of my A New Hope Alternate Universe. I hope you have enjoyed it. I will be a taking a break for a few days before starting to write the Empire Strikes Back Alternate Universe. Please read and review. I think you'll find this ending satisfying and interesting to say the least.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 _"_ _Report, Lady Ventress."_ Came the booming voice of Emperor Palpatine projected as a large hologram before her battered but kneeling form. She had managed to regain control of her TIE fighter and make the jump to hyperspace. She was intercepted by the _Avenger_ which promptly transported her to her personal Super Star Destroyer—the _Executor_. Within minutes of her arrival, the Emperor commanded her to make contact. Here she was—frazzled, defeated, utterly humiliated by a man that they both thought was long dead.

"There are no survivors my master." Palpatine grunted audibly as he adjusted his hood.

 _"_ _What of Grand Moff Tarkin…"_ She bit her lips with nervousness.

"He's gone…hell some of our best Moffs and admirals were aboard the Death Star when it blew…nobody believed the Rebels capable of this…I certainly didn't…" Palpatine cut her off immediately.

 _"_ _ENOUGH!"_ He paused as his eyes burned a fiery red consumed with anger at the massive setback his empire had received at the hands of a small and pathetic band of rebels. _"At this moment, I care neither for your excuses nor for your opinion on the matter. Your failure to recover the plans and defeat the Rebels has only made their hand stronger. It will take us time to rebuild such a powerful weapon. Prepare the fleet to travel to the Yavin system and attack the Rebels immediately."_ She protested rising up from her knees.

"The fleet needs to recover from this attack. Morale is down…and…" she paused thinking about her next words. "My master that's not the only problem we're confronted with…it's not as simple as the Rebellion launching a successful attack…" Palpatine grew intrigued and leaned back.

 _"_ _What do you mean Lady Ventress?"_ She sighed as raised her face toward the Emperor's hologram."

"They had help. Jedi Knights helped them rescue Senator Organa and to conduct the fight over the Death Star. One of them is dead…I killed him as they fled the station."

 _"_ _I sense there's something you are holding back."_ She looked down again. _"Tell me Asajj…tell me everything…"_

"The Jedi I killed was Obi-Wan Kenobi." Palpatine's eyes widened as she continued. "And he wasn't alone." She paused again. "Vader lives my Lord. He was flying over the Death Star…"

 _"_ _So…Lord Vader did not die. This is an interesting development Lady Ventress."_

"Master…I believe that Senator Amidala is alive…"

 _"_ _Vader destroyed the Death Star?"_ Palpatine responded barely acknowledging the existence of the senator who had long been a thorn in his side during his days as chancellor of the Old Republic.

"No. Someone else did that."

 _"_ _Who was responsible then…no simple pilot could do that…who was it?"_

"Luke Skywalker." Palpatine closed his eyes and smiled. He began to cackle wildly. Ventress looked at him askance. She was totally oblivious to why her master would be pleased by this news.

 _"_ _This is even better news than I could have foreseen. Take what time you need to prepare the fleet…we have much work to do my young apprentice."_ With that his image disappeared leaving Asajj Ventress to wonder what in the name of the Force her master was planning.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker felt a massive disturbance in the Force as he stood in the large hall near his daughter. He dressed in his form black robes with his wife to the side of the large platform as Luke, Han, and Chewbacca strode the down the main corridor toward the front. Thousands of Rebel troops lined up in neat rows surrounded by banners. Chewbacca growled summoning the troops to attention as the three of them knelt before Senator Leia Skywalker. Leia placed a gold medal for valor around Luke's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Chewbacca was next. He couldn't help but give her a soft embrace. Then it was Han Solo's turn. He couldn't help but be struck by her beautiful appearance in a gorgeous white dress. Leia blushed a bit as she moved close to him. She placed a medal around his neck. He bowed and gave her a wink. She smiled in return. Padmé squeezed her husband's hand. He smiled back at her, the two of them beaming with pride as their son and his new friends turned to face the crowd assembled before them. The applause that came from the troops was deafening.

It occurred to Anakin then, that this was what Ben Kenobi had meant all along. Destiny had called them all from their hidden exile—from their secret lives—and out in the open. Mistakes would be corrected, scored could be settled—and perhaps Anakin Skywalker could finally make up for his own perceived crimes. He realized now, that this was a fight he would not have to undertake on his own. His family would stand by him. But it was also clear that old battles would be fought by new faces—the galaxy truly possessed _a new hope…_

 ** _THE END._**


	25. Rule 63: A Star Wars AU Story

Please check out my new story:

 **Rule 63: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story**


End file.
